


A Reason to Change

by I_rate_himbos



Category: Your turn to die, kimi ga shine, yttd
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Spoilers, Underaged Smoking, tags will change with story progression, tutor sou and slacker shin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rate_himbos/pseuds/I_rate_himbos
Summary: Shin is a slacker student as is assigned Sou as his tutor. The death game won’t happen and no deaths occur. Tags and summary will change as story progresses.Thank you tonaz_hkfor coming up with the concept and editing! Love ya naz!





	1. After school tutoring

“You have been assigned a tutor until your grades improve.”  
  
Shin had expected this. His teachers had informed him that his grades were slipping and if it were to continue he would not pass his classes. If he were being honest with himself he didn’t even want to go to highschool, it was just more time and money that he could have used if he went straight into the workforce. Then he could move out on his own but his mother would not hear it. It’s not that he thought himself too dumb for school, he was actually quite smart. It’s just that he dozed off or couldn’t pay attention during class and would miss important dates. Nevertheless Shin nodded to his teacher’s comments, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Luckily one of my best upperclassmen has agreed to tutor you after school. Ah, th-there he is now.”  
  
Shin turned to see a boy with bright green hair in small half curls and a cheerful smile behind him. When did he come into the room? “It’s nice to meet you, Tsukimi. My name is Sou Hiyori! I hope we get along.” His eyes slit open to reveal light green irises that peered at Shin. He was stunned silent to his surprise, despite being a top student, he seemed a bit unsettling.  
  
“It’s uhh… nice to meet you too.” Shin answered back confused.  
  
“We’ll start tutoring after school. I’ll be sure to meet up with you when you get out of class.” Shin really didn’t want to be lectured everyday about why he was a bad student, but he smiled and nodded. He was met with Sou’s closed eyed smile.  
  
After class the next day Shin had planned to make a quick exit from school as he didn’t join any clubs. However as soon as he made it out of class a familiar smiling face greeted him. “Good afternoon Tsukimi. I hope you’re ready to do some studying!” He said excitedly with what Shin believed to be false enthusiasm. Shin was ready to give an excuse that would help the both of them and gave a fake smile back.  
  
“I’m actually not feeling well and figured I’d head home, you don’t have to worry about tutoring me.” Shin figured a top student like Sou didn’t want to bother with a slacker like him. Without hesitation, Sou placed his hand, pushing up Shin’s bangs, on his forehead to feel. “Hey, that’s unnecessary.” Shin replied brushing Sou’s hand away and stepping back.  
  
“Well, if that’s your fever temperature I’m surprised you haven’t froze to death.” Sou looked amused with himself but then concerned. His smile had faded. Shin was worried he just didn’t know how to relax those muscles.  
  
“It’s not like that, I’m just tired.” Shin said a bit exasperated now. What an annoying guy.  
  
“Well this one can be quick. I just want to see where you are.” Sou grabbed Shin’s hand to lead him to the classroom they would be studying in. Why was this guy so touchy? Sou sat down beside him and began taking out his notes. He then asked for Shin’s notes in his classes. Sighing, Shin produced a notebook filled with very little, disorganized notes.  
  
“Well, I suppose if you had good notes you wouldn’t be in this situation.” This guy didn’t have to say it, Shin thought defensively. “A few of your teachers noted you sleep during class, why don’t you go to the nurses and take a nap?”  
  
“I’m already a slacker, like the teachers will let me go…” he pointed out which Sou frowned at yet again.  
  
“Don’t you have someone you can ask for notes?”  
  
“Nope.” Shin replied, resting his head in his hand.  
  
“Oh. Well that’s no problem my little pupil. I’ll just let you copy my notes.” His usual smile returned as Sou pulled out of his book case a huge stack of journals. Shin stared blankly at them, opening one up it looked as though a robot had created its own textbook.  
  
“Why don’t I just use these for the rest of the semester?” Shin said and was met with a laughing Sou.  
  
“No, silly. How are you going to learn the material if you don’t write it down in your own words?” Sou pointed out. Oh, so this was his way of punishing Shin. Great. “But before that, do you have any homework due tomorrow?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Shin responded. “On account of sleeping through class.” Sou gave him a scolding look but sighed, giving up trying to chastise him.  
  
“I suppose you don’t know when your next test is either.” Sou accused.  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“.... That’s ok, for now just focus on copying these notes while we’re here and study them at home. Then I want you to ask one of your classmates when important dates are.” Shin groaned inside his head, this guy wasn’t going to let him off easy was he.  
  
Since Shin was lost on where he was in his classes, he had to start from the very beginning. It was like taking notes from a textbook. Shin didn’t make conversation and neither did Sou, in face he didn’t do anything besides watch Shin take notes. It was off putting to say the least. Deathly silence and a smiling maniac watching everything he does. What was until he kept leaving the room for long bouts of time. Eventually Shin kept getting bored and began falling asleep only to have Sou wake him up whenever he came back. It was strange but Shin could smell a hint of smoke, maybe he dreamt it.  
  
The sun was orange in the sky as it touched the pink horizon and came in through the windows when Sou told Shin they did enough today. Shin was relieved but couldn’t help but wonder what Sou was up to when he left.  
  
They walked to the school’s entrance but Sou stopped just short of the exit. “I left something behind and need to get it.” He announced before turning back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
Shin eyed him as he turned back. Despite being a top student he gave Shin a strange feeling like he’s hiding something.  
  
The next day Shin was tired as always but at least when he was trying to listen he could follow along more. Maybe a few more days before he wouldn’t need tutoring anymore. He was preparing to leave before Sou would come but right as the bell class was let out he was already there. “Eager to study today?” Sou asked stopping Shin in his tracks. He already knew the answer.  
  
Shin managed to give Sou some information about classes but didn’t bother to ask anyone when the dates were. “You catch on quickly Tsukimi, I’m very proud of you!” He flashed his perfect smile at Shin which did not affect him in the slightest.  
  
“Guess I won’t need tutoring very soon then.” Shin said back.  
  
“... We’ll see about that.” Sou retorted back earning him a bit of a glare from Shin.  
The rest of tutoring went without much talking, just Shin copying notes and Sou’s usual staring. After a week of this Shin had gotten used to it, he wasn’t going to let this guy get the better of him. Each time their tutoring ended Sou would always make an excuse to go back into the school.  
  
“Have a nice rest of your day Tsukimi!” Sou called the following monday. Curiosity got the better of Shin as he watched Sou walk back inside. If he had to go to a club after Shin’s tutoring why not just say so. Even with his apparent perfect record it seemed like he was hiding something. Shin kept his distance but was sure to keep tabs where Sou was going. Was it weird that he was doing this? Well Sou was a weird guy, Shin is just looking out for his own well being.  
  
Once inside, Shin saw Sou go into one of the bathrooms and waited for him to come out. He didn’t want to get close or think about it but he was there for a while. Shin was going to regret this wasn’t he? Sneaking over to the bathroom, he opened the door slowly, and was hit with the smell of smoke, cigarette smoke. Shin looked to see one of the stalls had a thin line of smoke coming from it. The faint sound of burning paper and tobacco could be heard and Sou’s breathing.  
  
Well, this was a surprise to Shin, the perfect student had a secret smoking habit. Shin could use this to get out of tutoring, but when he thought about it he didn’t mind it so much. It was better than failing but maybe if he could get Sou to just relax around him. It was also better than going home.  
  
He quietly closed the door and walked out of the school to return home. His mom was still at work and he rifled through her drawer where she kept a carton of cigarettes and returned to his room to smoke it. On the first inhale he had the incredible urge to cough out all the air he just inhaled. His face was red and drool surrounded his lips but he continued, feeling quite the head-rush and relaxed for the first time in years.


	2. Better Never Than Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin and Sou’s tutoring continues with Shin ready to prove himself an equal. However, that doesn’t change his social hierarchy in school or at home.

“You’re dozing Shin.” Sou’s calm voice jolted Shin awake, a bit of drool from the corner of his lip was on his notebook. Sou had not taken his eyes off the notes he was studying. “Do you find my presence comforting enough to drop your guard?” Sou asked shooting a glance that Shin felt pierced his soul.   
  


“Why do you say it like you’ll attack me at any point?” Shin scrutinized. Sou gave him a smile.   
  


“You never know.” He laughed. Was he taking classes in making people uncomfortable?   
  


“Then I suggest you watch yourself ‘top student’” Shin mumbled the last part to himself.   
  


“What was that my star pupil?” Sou asked with an amused smile.   
  


“Nothing…” Shin replied.   
  


Sou lightly sighed and stretched in his seat. “I need a little break, I’m going to stretch outside.” He announced. Shin grunted in acknowledgement but knew Sou was lying.   
  


As per usual with the following study session, after about an hour Sou goes to have his smoke break. Except this time Shin followed a few minutes after. It only took Shin about a week to get used to smoking. It helped ease any hunger he felt and relaxed him but he had to do something about the smell now lingering in his room. He often wondered while smoking why he planned on confronting Sou. It’s not that he hated him or even disliked him, he was just tired of his constant teasing. This should knock him down a peg or two. If he’s going to be forced to meet him, then this is how it’s going to be.   
  


Thank God Sou wasn’t actually using the bathroom yet again as he smelled Sou’s familiar brand of cigarettes mixed with bathroom smell. Shin made no effort in hiding himself as he knocked on the door asking. “Hey, got a light?” He asked.   
  


Still silence came after it with a latch unlocking. A slight guilty looking Sou produced a lighter with to give to Shin. “The dear honor student smoking on school grounds? Not setting a good example. I knew there was something off about you.” Shin couldn’t help but be smug as he lit up his cigarette. He hadn’t been in such a good mood since he could remember. It felt nice to get a reaction from Sou for some reason.   
  


Sou composed himself and his shocked expression returned to an unsettling smile. “Now Tsukimi, I’m sure you of all people would understand breaking the rules. No need for that tone.” Sou said sternly. It was a bit strange to see some of his facade drop for a moment. His face was a neutral expression and his eyes wandered with whatever he seemed to be thinking when he inhaled on his cigarette.   
  


“Relax Hiyori, I’m just messing with you. I would like a smoke break too if you had bothered asking.” That was sort of a lie as he started smoking because of the guy. They both went silent after that, Sou smoking inside the stall and Shin near the sinks. They stayed like that as Shin cast glances at the older student. Sou’s expression was neutral as the late sun streamed through the window and reflected onto his eyelashes making them stand out along with his bright green eyes. He held his cigarette more delicate than Shin did, he was probably just more used to holding it. Sou quickly burned through his cigarette and threw it into the toilet.   
  


Sou picked up his book bag and as he passed Shin he smiled and flicked his forehead. “Later, slacker.”   
  


“Hey!” Shin called, holding his forehead but Sou left the bathroom without further incident. Even when he’s caught red handed he goes right back to his smug self. He was annoying to be sure but Shin for once didn’t actually mind. Maybe Sou sensed that they were similar.   
  


The next day Shin was running late to class, again. Nothing new but unlike usual the teachers actually started warming up to his now that his grades were improving. It was nice to be left alone by them. On his way to his classroom however, a group of guys were near his classroom with a few faces he recognized. He wouldn’t have cared if he wasn’t painfully knocked to the floor because the group was shoving each other playfully with one hitting him. Being that the guy was about twice his weight he fell onto the ground with the contents of his bag spilling onto the floor.   
  


Embarrassed, Shin quickly tried to gather up his things and ignore the gang as they looked at him. Some laughing with others giving the guy who fell into him a hard time. The one that pushed him, however, came over to Shin “You ok?”   
  


Shin was surprised, and since he was in a better mood than he usually was, he took the guys hand when he offered it. That was until he was jerked forward and fell so that the guy could check out his bag. He tried to grab his stuff back but they had basically took everything out and had thrown it onto the floor. That was until they came across his pack of cigarettes. They gave a laugh ‘Wow, trying to look cool Shin?” as they passed it around taking all of the cigarettes out. Shin knew fighting them wasn’t an option, it was pathetic that he couldn’t do anything and was forced to gather his stuff as they robbed him.   
  


But the gang wasn’t done yet, the one who gave the initial shove grabbed Shin by the collar and walked him inside the classroom. Not only was this guy taller, he was much stronger than Shin. He couldn’t fight as they ratted him out to the teacher who confiscated the now empty box. “Found him trying to light one before he flushed them trying to get rid of it.” It was five against one on what happened so he ultimately ended up agreeing to the story.   
  


Shin was sent to the school office where they gave his mother a phone call. He was brought to the counselors office and explained what happened, his insomnia, and eating problems as to why he started smoking. He gave the barest amount possible he could and nothing else. The counselor simply recommended he talk to an actual doctor to help with insomnia and to focus on school. With that he faked that talking helped and returned to class.   
  


“I heard you got caught today.” Sou said once they were alone for tutoring.   
  


“It’s ok. My mother will be mad for awhile and I won’t be able to touch her cigarettes without her noticing.” Shin said looking out the window. Sou frowned slightly but didn’t say anything. Shin quickly regretted telling him that. “Just forget it, it’s not your business.” Shin said.   
  


“And you didn’t tell them about me. Not that they’d believe you anyway. Did you get in a lot of trouble?” Sou mentioned. Oh, he was just worried about himself. Figures. Why was Shin getting angry over this of course he was just worried about himself, if he would just stop pretending to care.   
  


“It doesn’t matter, it’s got nothing to do with you.” Shin was stupid for ever considering him different from everyone else. He was tired, he didn’t want to deal with anyone anymore.   
  


“Tsukimi I’m trying to as you a question. His smile disappeared as Sou looked seriously at Shin. “It’s not like I’m the one that turned you in.”   
  


Shin stared at him blankly before getting out of his seat. “I don’t know why I showed up at all today. I’m going home.” He said grabbing his things. “You put on this top student act that fools everyone else but it won’t fool me. You’re just a creep.” He announced as his final words before storming out. While he said that he couldn’t help but notice Sou’s smile returning and remained unwavering.   
  


Shin wandered around in random streets and subways, doing everything he could to avoid going home. He knew what would happen when he did and tried to avoid the inevitable. He had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. He didn’t like to think about it often but he was truly alone in this world. It was dusk when he finally found himself in front of his shabby apartment he shared with his mom. He hated how cramped and dirty it was. His mother had been waiting for him when he got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really meant to finish this by Halloween but here we are! Sorry for it being so short, hopefully the word count will pick up in the next couple of chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More updates to come and tags will change as the story progresses.


End file.
